Memory Box
by dokichan
Summary: Kuwabara Kazuma has lost some pieces of his memory. However, he isn't sure he even wants them back.


AN: Story of the day! It's very OOC, sorry! It's kind of cut short also. Sorry to any readers out there...it kinda sucks.

Kuwa watched the door tiredly.

Tick.

Tock.

And no, just because he was watching the door didn't mean that he was waiting for them. Oh no, he was finished wasting his time waiting. He just...didn't have anything else to do.

If Kazuma was honest with himself he would admit that he was, in fact, waiting. For Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama to be more specific. In fact, this was not the only time they had left him waiting. They'd left him waiting so many times lately he had already lost count. Not that he was counting anyway but you kinda noticed when people started to ditch you and avoid you like the plague.

Well - not really avoid. After all, they did show up eventually...like now.

Kazuma jumped as the door thumped with heavy knocks.

"It's open" snap. bang. boom. temper in check. Check!

Kazuma never even flinched as they came in. And they didn't even have the decency to look ashamed! Kurama muttered a small apology and Urameshi started talking while Hiei was silent. Kuwabara nodded his head once in a while in Yusuke's direction to show he was listening.

After a few minutes of more babble from Yusuke (which - to be honest - Kazuma just wasn't tuning in to) everything became silent. Kazuma looked up from his staring spot (aka Shizuru's 'improvised' pepsi can ashtray) right up into the strange looks he was recieving from Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei looked indifferent, yet curious.

"uh...hey, Kuwabara. You okay"

"what?..oh...yeah."

Yusuke put on his sure-right-like I'll believe that excuse- face. Kurama's eyebrows creased.

They were silent for a few moments. Kazuma was just starting to drift off...

"Oh, I forgot. I have something for you Kuwabara. I got it from Genkai, she told us it may be of use to you. Though, really I have no clue what it is."

Kurama reached into his pocket and retrieved a small item. Upon seeing it Yusuke snorted.

"So Kuwabara, can ya tell us what the old bag sent your ugly mug"

Yusuke got a small scolding from Kurama. Kuwabara only noticed the small object thrust into his hands. It was a small blue diamond shaped box. He instantly felt ill. All this trouble had started over such a small object. He wished Genkai had not sent it with his team...

They didn't know yet, he really wished Genkai had not sent it...not yet, not with them.

"..wabara, hey Kuwabara"

His hearing fazed in.

"What"

He regretted snapping instantly. Yusuke gave him an annoyed look.

"Idiot! I asked you what it was! Genkai said you'd know but she still wouldn't tell us what it was."

"Oh, well...it's a...what? I mean, I don't know. Maybe you got the wrong Kuwabara" Of course Kazuma knew his lame jokes weren't gonna cut it but at least it bought him some time.

Again they stared.

Kuwabara kept his gaze glued to the small box. They would find out anyway, right? Might as well tell them - minus a few details. He cleared his throat.

"It's...it's..a...memory box."

"What? Why would the hag send you that"

"well..because, it's mine. Well-it's not, but it well, has my memories in it...so, I guess it's mine."

Yusuke looked confused. Kurama nodded and Hiei gave him a knowing look. All demons knew about such trinkets, although they were still confused as to why Kuwabara would have it.

"well, what does it do? why do you have it"

"Calm down, Yusuke. A memory box is a container which holds memories. I am not surprised that Hiei and I had not noticed it right away, usually any container can be turned into a memory box."

"So, you mean this thing has Kuwabara's memories in it! Then why does he remember us"

"It only contains certain memories."

It was the first time Hiei had spoken.

"like what"

Yusuke turned to Kazuma for an answer. He fiddled with the box.

"well, I don't know yet."

"What do you mean you don't know! They're your memories"

"I mean that I wasn't the one who took my own memories away. And even if I was, that's the point of this thing. So you can't remember."

"well, if you didn't use it on yourself who did then"

Kazuma mumbled something unintelligible.

They waited. Kuwabara gathered his courage and then spoke.

"It-it was Kuro."

Kuro was the last demon they had fought. Not very powerful, only a B class. Still, he had been hard to defeat. If he didn't have strength he sure never lacked intelligence. There had been a whole period where Kuwabara had disappeared from his team. They hadn't noticed he was gone for awhile. Eventually they had found him and Kuro two and a half hours later.Genkai had told them no physical injuries had been sustained.

They had not noticed something was wrong with Kuwabara.

After Koenma's people had searched Kuro's hideout a memory box had been given to Genkai. Koenma hadn't checked it. Their really was no reason too. Or so they thought. Genkai had been the first to notice something strained about Kuwabara - something not quite right. Eventually her suspicions had led her to the memory box.

Genkai hadn't opened it. She took Kuwabara aside one day and talked with him quietly about it. He remembered it, though he couldn't remember the memories inside. He had told Genkai he didn't want the memories and then he'd quickly left.

He knew she would force him to take the box back sometime or another for his own good. He just wished he hadn't sent it with Kurama. Especially when Hiei and Urameshi were there.

He didn't even know what was in it. From what he remembered though (of his current life) it was probably something unpleasant. After all, if what he remembered was true... Team Urameshi hated him anyway. Shizuru hated him too. And Kuro...still, maybe Kuro had only taken good memories in order to keep better control of him.

But...Kuro loved him. Right? Kuwabara remembered that...He remembered Kuro. Kuro was nice and gentle and sweet to him. So why did they kill him? he..he couldn't remember. Kuro wasn't all that bad after all. Nevermind that Kuwabara got a sick feeling in his stomach just thinking about him. Still, just because he didn't like being around Kuro didn't make Kuro evil...but Kuro was dead and Kuwabara was relieved. He didn't know why and felt guilty for it.

Guilt, however, was only one factor that lead to Kuwabara's alienation. His memories, or lack there of, were the other factor. Unbeknownst to Kuwabara, Kuro had drained only his good memories. Kuro had wanted Kuwabara to give in to him completely. His plan had failed. Team Urameshi had found them. And yet...now Kazuma only remembered the bad things they had done to him. Kuro was satisfied with that thought. If he couldn't have Kazuma, then they couldn't either.

Kuro had never in his wildest dreams imagined Kazuma would forgive them.

"Are you going to open it Kuwabara" asked Kurama quietly and intently.

They watched him. Kuwabara smiled a clumsy smile.

"uh...no. I don't think so. I mean, now isn't really the time anyway - right"

"What do you mean you ain't gonna open it"

"well, _Urameshi_...I figure I don't want these memories anyway, I mean how great can they be if they had to be locked up"

"Yeah, but Kuro was the one who took them - he probably wanted to take the good memories."

Kazuma was unable to stop himself. Half-brainwashed as he was.

"_Don't_ talk about Kuro like that! He loves me and _cares_ for me more than any of _you_ ever could"

Kazuma instantly regretted his words. He had expected maybe for Yusuke to hit him. Or for Hiei to make a rude comment. Instead they all were shocked into silence. Yusuke's mouth slightly open as if he'd just caught his jaw from dropping.

Kuwabara did not expect this reaction. After all, his memories indicated quite a different (violent) kind of relationship between them...Kuwabara didn't expect the soft brown eyes and the warm hands enveloping his either.

For some reason Kazuma didn't like this.

He flinched back and his hands came free. He didn't know why he flinched, it was stupid after all...I mean, he could take a hit, except ...this wasn't about fighting. It was about...Kazuma strained to remember. He closed his eyes and held his hand to his head.

A hand on his. He tried to move but he was restrained and...the memory cut to black as if an iron curtain had dropped.

Kazuma felt a hand come up to stroke his hair, he trembled again but did not open his eyes.

"Kuwabara, what's wrong? look at me, okay? please"

It was Yusuke's soft pleading which made Kuwabara open his eyes. As Kuwabara looked at them his face went red and he lowered his head ashamedly.

A hand came under his chin and forced it up. Serious brown eyes kneeled in front of him. Kurama softly clasped his shoulder before sitting next to him. Worried. Hiei was indecisive and stayed where he had been.

"Kuwabara, would you mind telling us about Kuro"

It took a moment for Kuwabara to answer Kurama.

"he...I don't know...he-well, I guess...he loved me."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that" Yusuke asked a bit harshly. He suffered for it after Kuwabara's answer.

"because...he said...he said and he-he was nice. I-I..don't understand why you killed him...he..he didn't do anything wrong...he just...loved me."

"Kuwabara, this is very important. Can you tell me how you met Kuro and everything that happened between both of you"

"he-why do you want to know Kurama"

Kuwabara struggled free but before he could make it out the door his wrist was caught by Hiei.

There was a silent tense moment before Hiei spoke.

"Tell us what that bakayaro did."

Kuwabara tried to yank away but it was in vein. Tears swelled in his eyes. This was familiar. And he was so helpless...

Kuwabara used his arm to hide his tears before collapsing on the floor, crying. He didn't know how long he stayed like that. He wasn't disturbed by anyone.

He didn't know why he was crying. And the more he thought about that fact the more he cried. When he finally finished (it was dark) he observed his surroundings and his cheeks became tinged with pink.

The boys - even Hiei - were sitting by him on the floor. Or around him - rather.

Yusuke spoke first.

"finished"

Kuwabara nodded softly.

"mind telling us what that was about now"

"I-I...I'm not sure."

"maybe..."

Yusuke seemed hesitant to finish the suggestion, Hiei finished for him. Sounding surprisingly considerate.

"maybe you should open the box."

For a moment Kazuma looked like a deer caught in headlights. He made a small whiny noise before nodding sullenly.

Yusuke reached over and grabbed the box from the coffee table. He handed it to Kurama and they all looked at him expectantly. Figuring he would know what to do.

Kurama took Kuwabara's hand softly and pushed the box into his palm.

"just close your eyes and concentrate."

Kuwabara did as he was told. He heard some kind of strange murmuring from Kurama before everything plunged into darkness.

Flash.

Yusuke, proud smug grin on his face, in his school uniform.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser Kuwabara, don't you have any fight left"

Flash.

Shizuru, smiling down at a very young Kazuma, tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Kazuma. I'll take care of you now."

Flash.

Kurama, smiling and laughing in his room, doing chemistry.

"Here, let's go through this again...I'm sure you'll get it soon."

Flash.

Hiei looking guilty and regretful.

"Kuwabara...I apologize. I was wrong about you."

Flash.

Kuro's psychotic sacharine smile.

"...ne? Kuwabara - you are mine now. Soon you will do as I wish."

Flash.

Kuro leaning over him, stroking his hair. Kuwabara tries, but cannot move.

"I've been watching you so long. They can never appreciate you like I can..."

Flash.

Rough lips against his own.

Flash.

A hand pulling at his hair.

Flash.

Kuro biting his neck, drawing blood.

Kuwabara snapped back with a gasp.

"..suke..."

Suddenly Kazuma wanted to throw up. And he...he had trusted Kuro. Kuro had lied. Kuro had taken his life...Kuro had taken his friends away.

"Hey, Kuwabara - are you alright now? Maybe you should lie down. You look kind of pale."

"I-I'm sorry...I'm really really sorry...I never realized..."

"slow down Kuwabara. Can.." Yusuke sent a glance to Kurama and Hiei. He cleared his throat. "Can you tell us what Kuro did"

"He took my memories. He took...he only took my precious ones..." Kuwabara gave a pained look"he didn't want me to have you guys..."

Yusuke looked confused.

"What do you mean"

Kurama interrupted before Kazuma could answer Yusuke.

"He took all your good memories of us to get you to hate us. After, he took away all bad memories you had of him so that you would obey him. Is that correct, Kuwabara"

"Yes."

Hiei snorted.

"There is something else."

"it's nothing really...just...it's nothing. Please trust me..."

It was silent.

They were waiting. Kuwabara kept his eyes glued to the floor and continued softly.

"...he wanted to keep me you know. He...he was just about to...do stuff when you guys came. He never did nothing much - he didn't get the chance..."

"What do you mean...stuff"

"I dunno Urameshi...just...stuff. You know, like ...kissing and stuff I guess..."

He heard Kurama gasp, Yusuke choke and Hiei grunt.

"..kuwa...why didn't you tell us"

Suddenly three sets of arms were around him again.

Kuwabara broke into tears.

His Team, that was something Kuro could not take away.


End file.
